hueco mundo arc redone
by wolfie204
Summary: This is the Hueco Mundo Arc the way I think it should've gone. Please Read and REVIEW. It's my first fanfiction so all comments are welcomed. Bleach and all of it's characters belong to Tite Kubo.
1. kidnapping

Disclamer: I DO NOT own any of the Bleach characters! Tite Kubo does!!

"Ulquiorra…" Aizen murmured himself quietly. Aizen was the former Captain of Squad 5 in the Soul Society's Gotei 13, but now he resides in Hueco Mundo along with Gin Ichimaru, Kaname Tosen, and their army of Arrancars. In a flash, he was answered. Ulquiorra was now before him in a kneeling-bow position.

"Yes, Lord Aizen" he said in his monotone voice.

"I have a mission for you. Find for me Orihime Inoue. Bring her back to me unharmed." He ordered him in a nonchalant manner as he sat casually on his throne.

Ulquiorra nodded then went away using a flash step as he went off the complete his mission as soon as possible.

Aizen smiled at the amount of loyalty shown in his trusted Espada. The smile was soon wiped away when he had to get back to business.

"Grimmjaw!" he barked.

The currently one armed, blue haired Arrancar casually walked into the room and leaned on the door.

"What?" he replied in a rude voice.

"I need you to cause some mayhem in the world of the living. Namely Karakura Town." Aizen told him. Aizen smirked as did Grimmjaw. The Arrancar left with a sick smile on his face; still having his sights on the orange haired substitute soul reaper that gave him such a large scar, you could see how much he wanted revenge.

/// world of the living///

At the training ground beneath Kisuke's shop, there is a training session between Renji and Rukia with Orihime practicing on her healing abilities. Kisuke Urahara was watching from the sides, giving the soul reaper's advice on how to eliminate an Arrancar as quickly as possible.

"Roar Zabimaru!" Renji yelled as he launched his zanpakuto at Rukia. She quickly dodges and reappears closer to him.

"Hādo 33 Sōkatsui!" she said as a burst of blue spiritual energy erupted from her hand aimed right at Renji. He tried to dodge but did not have enough time at such a close range. He flew backwards and slammed into a large rock then slid down to the ground.

He leaned over, coughing up large amounts of blood.

Just as Rukia was coming in to finish him off, Kisuke called her off.

"Alright you two" he said clapping his hands together. "Orihime, you're up"

Orihime nodded and ran over to Renji.

"WAHH!! Rukia you didn't have to injure him so badly. He is you're friend ya'know!" she complained.

Rukia rolled her eyes " I did it to help you out with you're training Orihime. Those are realistic wounds, similar to what the Arrancars will leave" Orihime huffed. "Fine. Sōten kisshun I reject!" immediately, an orange field surrounded the injured soul reaper. His wounds began healing, but just before she was able to completely heal him a large amount of spiritual pressure pressed down on all of them. Rukia struggled. "What is this?"

"An Arrancar" Kisuke replied in a gloomy voice. They all looked at him with wide eyes. "Rukia, Renji, Orihime. You three stay here." He told them.

"What! Why?" Rukia asked in a shocked voice.

"You've all used up too much spiritual pressure as it is. Just stay and rest. I'll go instead." He had an evil glint in his eyes and the three nodded. Quietly, they watched him leave.

For a while, they remained silent.

"We need to heal quickly so that we can help them as much a possible." Rukia announced, breaking the silence. The other two nodded in compliance and Orihime began healing Renji again. Then suddenly, they felt another strong spiritual pressure press down on them. But this one was different, stronger, and it belonged to only one person instead of a few. Rukia was forced to kneel and Orihime fell to her knees under the immense pressure. The sky cracked and split open revealing a young man. He stepped out of the opening and it closed behind him. He was a tall, lanky man, but he still looked strong. The most noticeable thing and most remember-able thing about his was that his eyes help no emotion. Orihime remembered his stare.

"_**He's the one from before. From the park."**_ She thought. Her eyes showed her fear.

He looked at Orihime. "It seems that we have some things to discuss." He told her. His voice also had no emotion. Orihime shook where she was.

"Who are you? Are you an Arrancar?" Rukia asked him in an accusing voice.

He shifted his gaze over to where the out burst came from and pointed his finger at her. When he did, she flew to the ground in a ball of smoke and blood.

"No stop! You said you just wanted to talk right?!" Orihime screamed at him. He looked at her with the same blank expression he wore to hurt her friend.

"Listen to me, little girl. Lord Aizen seems to have some interest in you." He said in his monotone voice.

She looked at him, trying to figure out what he's talking about. Then she went over to Rukia. "Sōten kisshun I reject" she murmured. When she did, the orange field that was still surrounding Renji expanded to fit over both of the wounded. She kneels beside the barrier and focuses on them.

"It's amazing how you can heal a wound so deep." The Arrancar told her. She then stood and faced him with a determined look in her eyes; and now sure that her voice would not betray her, she spoke.

"Why…?" is all she said.

"Come with me, little girl. Lord Aizen has an interest in the power you possess. Do not get the wrong impression. This is not a negotiation. It is an order. If you choose not to cooperate, the people closest to you will die" he told her. She looked at him and immediately knew that what he said was true. A lonely tear ran down her face. She wiped it away with her sleeve.

"If I promise to come with you without struggling… can you promise me one thing?" she asked in a solemn voice.

"I will promise you one thing within reason." He said

She knew that that would be as much as he would allow.

"Promise me that my friends will not be harmed. That's all I want" she said while looking at Rukia and Renji sadly. He looked at her and nodded "understood. Your friends will not be harmed."

She showed a small smile "thank you."

He turned from her and snapped his fingers, opening the gate to Hueco Mundo. "Come with me, little girl" he said as he walked into the gate and turned to face her. She did as she was told and followed him. As the gate closed behind them, the healing barrier around Renji and Rukia disappeared. They looked at each other with shocked faces. "Ichigo is gonna kill us" Renji said. Rukia, to shocked to speak, simply nodded.

The end of the first chapter of my first fan fiction!!!

Please please please r&r!!

More chapters to come!


	2. Hueco Mundo

Hueco Mundo

As they walked through the Dangai, no one spoke, thy just walked in silence. Orihime looked up at her kidnapper once in a while but would look back down once his eye caught hers. He kept his bored face on and kept going. The silence became awkward after Orihime's sad attempt to get Ulquiorra talking, so she decided to start a new topic.

"So…" she began "do you always take girls away like this?" she asked nervously.

"No" he replied "I do not enjoy the trouble of taking you in the fashion that I had to."

Silence…. "Oookay… then why did you?" she asked a little more curious. "Lord Aizen requested your presence. It's my job to bring you to him." They walked a little more in silence. "You're very loyal to him" she said in a sad voice. "Yes. Just as you are to your friends."

Orihime looked up at him again but noticed something and stopped walking. Ulquiorra took a few more steps then stopped. He didn't turn to face her or even look at her.

"Why did u stop?" he asked as he put his hands in his pockets. Orihime pointed into the darkness that was ahead of them. "What is that?" she asked, shaken. He looked out to where her finger leads. "The bridge to Hueco Mundo." He answered.

"Why's it so dark?" Orihime may not be afraid to talk back to this Arrancar, but she is defiantly afraid of the dark. Ulquoirra sighed. "There are four dimensions in this universe. The world of the living, for humans, the Soul Society, Hueco Mundo, and the Dangai or the dimension between worlds which is where we are currently. But Hueco Mundo also has two smaller worlds inside of it." He explained to her. She looked up at him in amazement. "Wow, you're like a portable encyclopedia." She told him.

Ulquiorra ignored her comment and continued his explanation. "See that light up ahead?" Orihime looked then nodded once she spotted the small light. "Why can't we go that way?" she questioned.

"….We just cant" he told her "I'm supposed to bring you back unharmed." He looked at her then continued walking. She understood, it was too dangerous. She followed him.

"So how are we supposed to get there?" she asked, and of course, he points right into the darkness. She sighed.

"Okay…. But you wont disappear once I"m in there right?" she asked.

"No."

Orihime takes a deep breath then clutches onto the Arrancar's arm. "Okay let's go!"

He sighs and walks into the dark cloud. The second they are completely engulfed in darkness, Orihime screams.

"Stop screaming" he said in his monotone voice.

"WAAH! IT'S DARK AND SCARY AND I JUST WANT TO GO HOME!!!" she yelled.

"Be quiet before I Silence you myself." He threatened. Sure, he was bluffing, but if she's weak enough to be afraid of the dark then she should fear him too right?

"If it'll get me out of here then silence me NOW!" she yelled back. (yeah… that didn't work now did it) "Close your eyes" he told her. She shook her head "how will I know that you won't leave when I do?" she accused.

"I give you my word. I will not leave your side."

She pondered it for a while. "How can I trust you… after what you did to my friends…"

Ulquiorra sighed, knowing with that, that he wouldn't win this.

"Alright. Hold on tight." He told her. Without asking why, she did as she was told. He then transported then to Las Noches, using a flash step. Once they both had gotten their feet on the ground, she let go. "Um…thanks" she said. He nodded in response.

"Wait! Why didn't you do that in the first place?" she questioned as she puffed out her cheeks. "It was not required." He replied simply. "Lord Aizen is waiting."

She knew that she would not get an explanation now, but she would make him in the near future. They walked into the palace quietly, walking through the large hallways until they reached two large double-doors. Leaning on one of the doors was a beaten up Arrancar with the number six on his side. He had his head down and his eyes closed, almost as if he had fallen asleep from being there too long.

"You brought a human here?" the mysterious person said in a high-pitched tone without looking up. "A request from Lord Aizen." He replied in a nonchalant tone. The boy smirked and walked over to the two. He looked up and down Orihime's body and smiled. "My name is Luppi." He told her. "Or you can just call me number 6"

Orihime bowed "I-I'M Orihime Inoue. It's a pleasure to meet you." She replied.

Luppi instantly looked at the large amount of cleavage that showed when she bowed. Ulquiorra looked at Luppi and he immediately backed away. "Touchy." He said as he leaned back against the wall. "Maybe this will cheer up Lord Aizen. Grimmjaw has been in there ever since you first got the girl." Luppi laughed evilly as he heard Grimmjaw yelling. "He's so done" he smiled.

"Your own mission was also left incomplete. I wouldn't be so sure of your own future as number six." The teal-eyed Arrancar told him. Luppi glared at him and stuck out his tongue. He then looked at Orihime and winked as he went away. Orihime watched.

"What now?" she asked Ulquiorra. She looked at him, and all of the previous fear that she had disappeared. He wasn't sure if that angered him or not but he didn't waste time thinking about it. "Come with me little girl." He said as he walked into the room behind the large doors. Not wanting to get lost, she followed close behind. Once in the room, the doors quickly shut. Orihime jumped at the noise. Just as it shut, a man was thrown at it. He hit the wall with a loud thud and he had blood gushing from his face and head. The blue-haired man's unconscious body slid down to the ground.

Before she could think, Orihime was beside him. She recognized him as the man that injured Ichigo and caused him to go to the Vizards. She hesitated.

"_Should I help him? He hurt my friend but he's still a life"_ she contemplated this in her head then came to, what she thought was a logical conclusion. _"It'll be good practice!"_

She called on Ayame and put an orange healing barrier around her enemy.

"I've brought Orihime Inoue to you, unharmed." Ulquiorra stated. Orihime looked over at him and noticed that he was in a kneeling position. "Thank you Ulquiorra" replied a deep voice. The orange haired girl searched for where the voice came from and found it.

Up on his throne, leaning casually to the side, was none other… "C…Captain Aizen???"

Yes! I was finally able to type chapter 2!!!

Now to work on chapter 3. Well please read and review.


	3. Aizen

Aizen

She looked up at him with fear in her eyes. This is the man that caused so much pain for all of her friends in the Soul Society. Originally she had thought that he died on the wall when he was stabbed. While thinking about this, Aizen spoke.

"Welcome to Hueco Mundo, Orihime Inoue" He began. Orihime shook her head as to clear the thoughts, and bowed slightly. "Um… thank you" she replied, flustered. Aizen smiled at her complete cooperation. "I hope Ulquiorra was not rude to you."

She shook her head no. "No… he was actually pretty nice to me. I mean besides kidnapping me and threatening my friends. He was very nice" she replied in a rush. Aizen smiled at her "This is Las Noches, your permanent home from now on. You understand this, correct?" he said with slit eyes. She nodded. "I do have a question though" she said timidly. He nodded, telling her to continue.

"… Do you have a twin brother in the Soul Society?" she asked.

"I do not."

"Oh… are you sure?"

Aizen nodded. "Why do you ask?"

"It's just… there was a Shinigami Capitan named Aizen that helped me before… he died before I could thank him…" she told him sadly looking down at her shoes.

Grimmjaw, who was now leaning against the wall, looked at the orange haired girl. "Are you really that stupid, girl?" he barked at her. Aizen raised his hand to silence him. Then he brushed his hair back into his face and put his glasses back on. Orihime was shocked when Aizen gave her the same soft smile that he did when he saved her.

"CAPITAN AIZEN!!!" she smiled, clapping her hands together. "You're alive. I'm glad."

He smiled at her. "Ulquiorra, you are in charge of taking care of our guest. Take her to her room and show her around the palace. Make her feel welcome."

Ulquiorra reluctantly nodded and stood.

"I'll just go then..." she bowed politely then began to turn when a large amount of spiritual pressure fell upon her, forcing her to her knees. Orihime looked up at Aizen, confused.

"I'm sorry but I can not have you leave just yet."

"What else can I do?" she asked.

"I need you to show us your power." He told her.

"…how?"

At that moment, Luppi entered the room. He quietly leaned against the wall.

"I want you to heal Grimmjaw's left arm." He told her.

Luppi's hysterical laugh then filled the room. "HA! Not even God can restore his arm! It was completely destroyed!"

Ignoring the sound, Orihime walked over to Grimmjaw.

"Sōten Kisshun, I reject." As she said this an orange field surrounded Grimmjaw's arm. You could see it slowly coming bask together and eventually it was all there. Everything from his fingernails to the final thread in his sleeve. Luppi and Grimmjaw both stared in awe while Ulquiorra looked with the same amount of disinterest he shows for everything else in the world.

"T-there's no way…" Luppi stuttered.

Grimmjaw flexed his arm and smiled at the thoroughness.

"Hey girl." He said as he pointed to his side. "Heal this too."

Orihime did as she was told and soon enough, the number six tattoo was reappearing on his side. Once it was completely restored the Espada let out a low, sadistic laugh, too low for Orihime's human ears to hear. Grimmjaw walked over to Luppi and smashed his head into the wall with his newly generated arm, killing him instantly. Orihime watched in horror.

"Yes! Espada 6 is back!" he celebrated.

Aizen smiled. "Very good." He murmured. "Ulquiorra."

The fourth Espada nodded and Orihime gave him a questioning look. He removed his left eye and crushed it into a powder that then surrounded Aizen. It showed him how she can heal very deep wounds and how she can expand her field of healing. Aizen smiled.

"You have a lot of potential Orihime Inoue. You shall train everyday to improve your skills. Ulquiorra shall assist you with that." He told her. Again, Ulquiorra nodded reluctantly and turned to leave. Orihime bowed again to Aizen and followed Ulquiorra out of the room.

"Uh… is your eye okay?" she asked in a worried tone. He simply looked at her, both eyes were there, perfectly normal.

"Ok….. So what's your name?" she asked, trying to get him to speak.

"Ulquiorra Cifer." He quickly replied.

She contemplated it for a while. "That's a unique name." she said.

He kept walking, so she decided to try pronouncing the name. Out-loud of course.

"Ukque lara…Ukelala…"

He sighed at the annoyance. "Ulquiorra" he pronounced again.

"Uuulquiioorrra!" she smiled."Ulquiorra. I can remember that."

The remainder of the walk was silent. The only sound came from the steps the Orihime made. They reached their destination within minutes.

"This shall be your room." He told her as he opened the door. Orihime looked around. There was a white couch on one wall and a big, white bed on the opposite wall with a small nightstand beside it. She also notices that there was one window that a beautiful crescent moon was currently shining through. She looked up at it, wondering if her friends were alright. Ulquiorra noted the solemn look on her face as what the humans called "emotions".

"There are clothes for you on the bed. Put them on. I will be back later with your meal." He told her. She didn't move. "If the clothes are not on your body when I return, there shall be great consequences." He threatened as he left.

When she heard the door shut, Orihime fell to her knees in tears.

"_I hope they understand why I did this. Ichigo…please don't come looking for me. I'll be alright."_ She prayed to herself. She looked back up at the moon.

"Stay safe." She whispered. All the fear she hid away from the Arrancars, she released in silent tears and prayers for her friends safety.

Once she calmed down a bit, she looked at the clothes on the bed. She picked them up to get a better look at them.

"Well…. They're not THAT bad…" she told herself. She carefully put it on and laid her old clothes on the bed in a neat pile. Just as she did, her Espada caretaker entered. "Very good." He said. Orihime looked at him with sadness obvious in her face. He ignored this look and closed his eyes as if trying to think of something.

"Enter." He said. Orihime looked over to the door and saw another Arrancar enter her room with a cart of food. The nameless Arrancar placed the food on a small table then left.

"Eat." Was all he said. Orihime gave him a quick confused look then turned back to the moon.

"It's your duty to Lord Aizen to stay alive." He told her in his monotone voice. "Eat." He ordered. She didn't turn around, afraid that the fear on her face would betray her, but she nodded slightly. Ulquiorra turned around on his heel to leave.

"If all of this food is not gone upon my return, it shall be forced down your throat by me personally. Unless you would rather be strapped down and given your nutrients by IV." He said as he left. She was hungry… her stomach growled to confirm this. Sighing, Orihime sat at the table and lifted the lid off of the meal. There were three rice balls and ramen. She smiled at the simplicity of it. "Simple, unlike everything else around this place." She said.

Cautiously, she took a rice ball and it into it. Instantly, her eye's lit up. "Red bean paste!" she celebrated. She quickly finished off the remainder of her meal. Smiling from the satisfaction, Orihime made her way to the bed and laid down. She gently rubbed her tummy as she always does after a delicious meal and slowly fell asleep.

END OF CHAPETER 3!!!

Please read and review.

Chapter 4 coming soon!


	4. Nightmare

**DISCLAIMER: I STILL DON'T OWN THE BLEACH CHARACTERS!!!**

Nightmare

Orihime woke up in her apartment in Karakura Town. She sat up and looked to her left, then her right, searching for something to be out of place or remind her of her Arrancar encounter. Everything was normal. She sighed in relief.

"It was only a dream" she told herself, "It was only a dream."

There was a knock on the door. She supposed that it was one of her friends so she told them to enter.

///in reality////

Ulquiorra knocked on the human's door once. He's been ordered by Lord Aizen to be respectful to her, gain her trust. (This knock is what she heard in her dream.) She faintly said "enter" out loud, but the fourth Espada heard her very clearly and entered. He saw her lying peacefully on the bed. Deciding not to wake her, he sat on the couch and waited for her to wake up. He leaned back and closed his own eyes, going deep into thought.

///the dream///

"Enter" she said.

The door opened and a man entered the room.

"Good morning Orihime." He said in a kind voice.

Her eyes widened. "N-nii-san?!" she said, shocked.

It was him, Sora Inoue.

"_But he died 3 years ago"_ she thought, "_didn't he?"_ Although her suspicions ran high, she put the thought to the back of her mind.

"Hey sleepyhead, you're going to be late for school." He told her. She jumped up and hugged him. _"He's really here!"_

He wrapped his arms around her. "That's right Orihime, I'm still here." He told her as his grip around her tightend. At first she thought that it was just him hugging back, but then it became painful. She looked up at him.

"Nii-san..."

He looked at her with glowing red eyes. "I'm sorry" he said in a sadistic voice, "am I hurting you?" He squeezed harder. Orihime Yelped in pain as her arms went numb, but she knew that Ichigo would come and save her soon… but he never came.

No one did…

///in reality///

It was quiet, just past one a.m. Ulquiorra was still patiently waiting for the human to awaken. Although, he was not at peace. (As close to peace as Ulquiorra could ever get.) Some would probably think that he was meditating. He held a casual pose, his left hand in his pocket and his right arm lying across the top of the couch. He kept his eyes closed until he heard Orihime yelp. He slowly opened his eyes to look at her.

"She must be having what humans call a nightmare." He thought, "It should not be much longer before she awakens."

///the dream///

"I-Ichi…" she stuttered, but the creature that impersonated her brother continued to squeeze. She thought that she would end up breaking in half or suffocating, or even exploding! She pleaded with the creature, asking him to let her g. he ignored every word and laughed, enjoying her pain.

She was quickly running out of air,

"_15 seconds left…max"_ she thought.

She felt her body begging to numb. First her arms, then her legs, then her waist. She knew death was coming. She accepted this and let out silent tears. Just as her first tear hit the floor, the squeezing stopped. The frightened girl looked up at her attacker he had a face filled to the brim with pain. She fell to the ground, gasping for the air that didn't get in her lungs fast enough, then she looked up. The creature that was her brother fell to the ground.

Orihime looked at him with shocked eyes. "Nii-san?!"

When he fell, she saw a large hole in his back, right where his heart would be. She instantly knew he was dead. Her eyes filled with tears. Then she looked up and saw HIS face. The face of the man that saved her life.

"U-Ulquiorra…." She said through her tears. Ulquiorra tuned around and began to walk away. She followed him.

Orihime asked him questions as they walked. Questions like where did you come from, how did you find me, etc. he kept walking as if the words passed through one ear and out the other. He walked in such a hurried pace, like he has somewhere he needed to be. Somewhere important. Ulquiorra looked back at hr with lifeless eyes. "I'm sorry." He said in barely a whisper. Then he disappeared.

///in reality///

Orihime woke up, quickly sitting up with wide eyes. Ulquiorra slowly opened his eyes as well, and looked at her. Their eyes met and he noted how her eyes were filled to the brim with tears.

"U-uqui….orra…" she mumbled, sense of tears in her voice. He just stared at her. Orihime fell back and pulled a pillow over her face to cry.

Ulquiorra sighed. How did he get stuck with this? He knew the other Arrancars were just as surprised as he was.

"Ulquiorra has no emotions. How can he care for a human girl?" is what Grimmjow would say. He didn't want to admit it, but the sixth Espada was correct... the shuddered at the thought of his underling knowing about this fact, so he decided to prove him wrong. But how?

"Are you alright?" he awkwardly asked, trying to sound somewhat comforting.

She wanted to answer him, but she thought that he may disappear when she spoke. He took it as her being afraid of him. "Lord Aizen will not be pleased with this."

In his efforts to get the human, he stood to leave and walked toward the door quietly. Orihime heard the door open. He was leaving again.

"Please….don't leave me again…" she whispered. Ulquiorra looked back at her. The girls' eyes were puffy and red from her show of emotion, but the look in her eye told him what too say. He turned back around. "Come with me little girl."

Then almost as if her body had a mind of its own, she followed him quietly.

This chapter was pretty short.

I wanted to make it longer but I had midterms to study for so my time was limited.

Anyways, please R&R!!!

NEXT CHAPTER COMING SOON!!!!!


	5. Training

Training

_"Silence. That's all there ever is when walking with Ulquiorra."_ Orihime thought to herself. "_You could hear a pin- no! a grain of sand drop with him in the room." _They walked up a spiral staircase that Orihime could swear was endless.

"Ugh… when are we getting off of this staircase?" she complained as she moved at a snails pace. Ulquiorra looked back at her through his peripheral vision.

"Soon" he said.

Lucky for her, he stopped and let her rest for a minute or two.

"Ya'know, it wouldn't seem like such a long walk if you weren't so quiet." She stated as she rubbed her aching feet. "Say something once in a while!"

"fine. Let's keep moving." He told her as he began walking again.

She followed obediently, thinking that she had either angered him in some way or annoyed him. They walked silently again for about five more flights until, finally, someone spoke.

"what were you dreaming about?" he asked. Although the fact that he really didn't care was in his voice, Orihime was just happy that he said SOMETHING.

"Oh! Um… it was nothing." She quickly replied. He looked at her out of the corner of his eye. "You're lying."

She shook her head and told him that what she was saying is true.

"It was a childish dream really. Flowers amd sunshine everywhere." She told him with a smile. Ulquiorra sighed.

"Who's Sora?" he asked.

Orihime froze, but theArrancar continued walking. She looked down sadly.

"He was my brother. He died a long time ago…" Her voice was filled with sadness, Ulquiorra stopped and looked at her.

"Is this what you humans call sadness?"

Orihime nodded. He never actually told her, but she could tell that he was oblivious as to what emotions are.

"Hm." He turned and walked. "My left eye sees all. If I can not see it, it does not exist."

Orihime looked at him confused, but right as she was going to say something, her caretaker opened a door and a bright light blinded her. She shielded her eyes as she entered the space. Orihime looked around, eyes slowly adjusting. Then her eyes were wide.

"T-this is just like the training grounds in the Soul Society and under Mr. Urahara's Shop!" she was excited, clapping her hands together, finally something that reminds her of home.

Ulquiorra walked out a ways then turns to face the orange-haired girl.

"Lord Aizen wants me to test your offensive and defensive skills." He looked at her. Orihime's eyes filled with fear.

"Do not worry. I will not kill you. I will not draw my sword at you. I will not touch you." He told her. She, for some odd reason, trusted him and nodded. To be honest, she was afraid. She hasn't fought with Tsubaki since Hachii fixed him. She has been told countless times that she wasn't strong enough, to stay out of the fight. She knows how to fight, and how to kill, but she can't make herself do it.

"O-okay" she studdered.

The Espada held a casual pose as he said, "Begin when you are prepared."

She nodded.

"Koten Zashun, I reject!" she yelled. Tsubaki shot out from her flower barrette aimed straight for the Espada. He cheered. "Finally some action!"

But, just before he hit him, Orihime hesitated so the attack weakend. Ulquiorra caught his attacker between his index and middle fingers.

"You're attacks strength are base on your intent to kill. Since you do not want to kill me, I'll have to force anger out of you." He tossed Tsubaki back at her then snapped his fingers showing her friends in a Garganta Broadcast. Her eyes shut tightly.

"Stop…please stop…" She whispered.

Ulquiorra shook his head. "We Espada enjoy this. Your friends will eventually die in our hands so why fight back?"

His statements angered Orihime. Give up? How could you tell someone to give up so casually?

"Espacially you."

Orihime looked up at him.

"You who has no intent to kill will be the first you're your group to die. You should have listened to your friends when they told you to stay out of the fight." He told her. This hurt her deeply. She looked at him with eyes now full of hate.

"Koten Zashun, I reject!!!" she yelled as powerfully as she could. Tsubaki shot out with blinding speed. Faster than he's ever moved before. Orihime's intent did not falter or waver. The little weapon hit Ulquiorra in the chest, easily slicing through. His eyes were wide."How did her spiritual pressure change so suddenly?"

He hates to admit it, nut for a slight second, her power was greater than his own. Maybe even greater than Lord Aizens.

The Espada fell to Orihime's surprise, but once he did, her anger and hate subsided and she was now filled with guilt.

Tsubaki was cheering, "that's what ya get ya bastard!"

Orihime ran over to the green-eyes Espada. She bent down next to him, blurting out as many apologizes that could come out of her mouth. Her eyes were shut tightly with tears streaming out of them and down her cheeks. She did not see the Arrancar stand up, fully healed.

"Stop crying." He ordered.

Orihime looked up at him with red eyes. She wiped the tears away with her arm. Ulquiorra turned and began walking towards the door.

"We're done for today." He turned to look back at her "let's go."

Slowly, she stood up and walked toward him.

"Ulquiorra…" she just barely muttered. He turned to look at her and all he saw was her hand as it slapped him across the face. He was completely shocked. How dare she hit someone with as high a rank as he? Doesn't she know how easily he can kill her?

"I hate you!" she cried as she ran down the stairs leaving him behind, still in his shocked state.

Orihime flew down the stairs, almost running over Starrk, but before she could, she tripped and flew head first into him. They were both holding their heads.

"Ow ow ow o wow! I'm so sorry!" she said to the stranger. Starrk just rubbed his head, "It's alright. Just watch where you're going next time." He helped her up. She bowed, thanking him. "Thank you mister.. uh…"

"Starrk. Just call me Starrk." He told her. "And you must be the human am I right?"

Orihime nodded, "Orihime Inoue." She smiled. He smiled back.

"I have a feeling that that damned Ulquiorra got you this upset."

She nodded "I hate him."

Starrk shook his head, "Ya'know, he's the youngest out of all of us."

Orihime looked up at him with her grey eyes "I didn't know that."

Starrk nodded, "He doesn't know how to be nice to a woman yet. But don't worry, I'll straighten him out for you."

She nodded and bowed, thanking him again, then she was off. Once she was out of sight, Starrk climbed the stairs to the training room where he saw the fourth ranked Espada watching something thru the Garganta Broadcast.

"What do you want Starrk?" he said, not even turning around.

Starrk closed the door and locked it.

"We need to talk."

End of chapter 5!!!

Please read AND REVIEW!!!

Coming soon: chapter 6


	6. Learning

DISCLAIMER: I STILL DON'T OWN (probably never will)

Learning

"Talk about what?"

Ulquiorra knew that he didn't have time for this. Lord Aizen wants him to get Orihime to trust him, and right now the opposite is happening.

"The girl." Starrk walked up to him and looked into the broadcast. "You're watching her friends?"

Ulquiorra didn't answer his question. "Say what you need to say Starrk." He ordered, getting upset. Starrk sat on one of the rocks and rested his chin on his hand then patted the spot next to him for his lower ranked comrade to sit. Ulquiorra shook his head, "I'd rather stand."

Stark shrugged, and the lecture began.

"Lord Aizen will be very disappointed in you if you don't complete such a simple mission such as this." He began. "You need to… understand how human girls think. They're very different than the Arrancar girls you're used to being around. They have emotions and until you understand that, you don't understand her."

"Why are you telling me this? I know what you say, I've heard it all before." He said calmly.

"I tell you this to help. This is the help you so desperately need, but refuse to ask for. Too childish to ask for."

Although you will never actually hear him say it, Ulquiorra hates being called a child.

"Just listen. Take it if you want." When there was no response from the young Espada he continued. "Make her fall in love with you. Tell her about yourself. When she talks, you listen. Become sensitive. Grow a heart. Make her feel safe." Starrk was about to continue, but froze, then left. Ulquiorra sighed as the battle he was watching came to an end. He snapped his fingers and the projection vanished. Solemnly, he walked to the door that lead back downstairs. On it, there was a note.

_First, I believe you should apologize to her. Start with something like "I'm sorry I'm such an ass." That should work! _

_ -Starrk_

He crumpled up the letter and threw it behind him as he walked.

"Make her love me? How absurd." He sighed. "But I guess I do owe her something of an apology, if I ever want her to trust me."

He walked quietly down the halls of Las Noches. Not even his steps were heard. He walked to the human's door and walked in on the worst thing he had ever seen.

Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez hovering over the crying Orihime with and evil glint in his eyes.

Without thinking…..

Ulquiorra attacked.

END OF CHAPTER 6!

Sorry for such a short chapter. I had a little writer's block and the only thing that was flowing thru my head was the details of the next chapter. Trust me you'll love it.

I'll type it ASAP!!! Oh, and Happy New Years!!! Welcome to 2010!

***P.S: PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!***


	7. Gaining Trust

Gaining Trust

It upset him. He didn't know that at the moment, but he acted upon it. Within half a second he had the blue-eyed Arrancar held up against the wall by his neck.

"What do you think you are doing Grimmjow?"

His voice was filled with uncontrollable anger. The grip around Grimmjow's throat continued to tighten. He choked out an illegible reply. At the moment, Ulquiorra was honestly thinking about killing him. He wanted to do it so badly, but inside he didn't understand why. He pressed harder with his hand and began charging a Cero with the other. Grimmjow began struggling uselessly which made Ulquiorra squeeze tighter. He was ready. He placed the hand charging the Cero in the place that his own hollow hole resides.

"Goodbye, Grimmjow Jaegerja-" he was cut off by something. Something powerful enough to control this amount of anger. Orihime put her hand on his and lowered it away from the blue-haired Arrancar.

"Please stop Ulquiorra…" she asked with more tears running down her face. He slowly calmed down and let go of Grimmjow. He fell to the floor gasping for air. Ulquiorra, after regaining his composure, left the room. Orihime looked into the direction where he left.

"I hope he's alright…" she whispered in concern.

She thought about following him but she knew he would be upset if she did… but she did anyways. She wandered the halls, searching for where the young Espada went. She searched up and down the long hallways.

"I wish he would've left like a trail… or a map" she mumbled. "Oh! I know someone that know where he went!" she smiled

Orihime made her way down the hall when she heard the voices of two people.

"Seriously! Ulquiorra just snapped!" the first person said.

"Grimmjow went to far that time. He deserved what he got." Another voice chimed in.

"But seriously. He got that upset over a HUMAN! That's a shock."

"Yeah… who would've guessed that Ulquiorra would have emotions for a lousy human?"

They laughed as they walked into the distance.

"Emotions… for a human?" she pondered this thought as she walked. Obviously walking while deep in thought is not a good idea. She ran into a large door. She looked up at it.

"I've never seen this one before." She looked around to make sure the coast was clear. It was. She slowly opened the door and slipped into the room.

"…..Whoa…." she looked around, the large room. It was amazing! Amazingly huge that is. There was a large white couch and a white rug. On the other side of the room there was a huge television.

"I didn't know they watched TV." she whispered. She looked around a little more, the she heard something. The sound of water.

"Is it raining?" she heard the distinct should of water falling, and then suddenly, it stopped. She looked over to the north end of the room and noticed all the light coming from beneath the door.

"Crap." She thought as she hid behind the could. "Hopefully my spiritual pressure is too weak to notice."

She lowered her head just as the door opened. Ulquiorra walked out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist and around his neck.

"It's his room" she whispered then covered her mouth.

"If you do not want to die quickly, I suggest you leave now, little girl." He threatened.

"How did you know I was here?" she asked. She thought she was completely hidden.

He growled "Get out."

Orihime stood to look at him. She never really noticed it, but he's actually kind of cute… in a –I want you dead- kind of way.

She shook her head. "No. I came here for a reason."

Ulquiorra stared at her. "Speak your reason then leave."

Orihime put on a pouty face, but still spoke.

"I wanted to thank you… for what you did earlier." She told him. He didn't say anything, didn't know what to say anyways.

"Um… that's it…"

Ulquiorra walked into another room, which Orihime is guessing to be the closet, and came back fully dressed.

"Dinner will be served soon. You will eat with us." He told her.

She nodded and followed his as he walked out of the room into the hallway. They walked for a little while then Orihime realized she had no idea where they were going.

"Um… where are we going?" she asked the Espada.

"Lord Aizen needs to know of Grimmjow's actions, and my own." He replied, his emotionless voice returning. Orihime stared at him in amazement. She would've just walked away like nothing happened, or just tell about Grimmjow, but Ulquiorra is telling about Grimmjow and himself! She was purely astounded by the honesty. She continued to praise him in her head.

They walked to the large doors and Orihime immediately recognized it from her earlier encounter with it. It's Aizen's throne room. She took a deep breath as they entered. Aizen… Lord Aizen wasn't on his throne this time. Actually, he wasn't in the room at all. When this became known to Orihime, the orange-haired girl sighed in relief. Ulquiorra sighed in annoyance. He looked left and right. Sighing again, he turned and began walking in the other direction. Hearing his coat rustle with the movements, Orihime turned around to an empty hall.

"Wahh! Where'd he go?!" she yelled.

Her first reaction was to run and look for him. RUN being the key word. As in, the second she turned the corner and began her run, she ran into Ulquiorra, knocking both of them over.

"Ow!" she said as she rubbed the new lump on her head. She slumped onto the ground holding her head. "I am sooo sorry. I understand if you don't want t talk to me again. I wouldn't want someone like me around either."

Ulquiorra sighed, "It's alright." He replied. "Let's go."

He turned and began, once again, to walk away. Orihime nodded her head once and got up to follow him. She walked behind him quietly, not wanting to annoy him anymore than she already has.

He led her to the dining area.

"Stay here. I'll be right back." He told her as she sat down. She nodded and he walked away.

///Ulquiorra p.o.v///

I walked alone after leaving the human. Looking for Lord Aizen.

"He he how's the human?" have you tamed her yet?" a voice asked.

"Nnorita… how vulgar." I replied as I ignored him.

"Hey! I'm just curious." He blocked my path. I stared up at him.

"You're curious? Really?" I questioned him. "She is in my care. She'll be alright." I walked away before he could say anything else, but at that moment I felt Lord Aizen's spiritual pressure and I needed to follow it. He was in the human's room. I kneeled down before him. He turned to face me as I stood.

"Ulquiorra. Exactly the person I wanted to see." He noted. "Do you have a report for me?"

I reached for my left eye and crushed it. The cloud of particles surrounded him. He saw all that happened today. The light look on his face faded into a hard stare. I kept my eyes closed, knowing that he was watching the incident with Grimmjow.

A few more minutes passed before the cloud disappeared and my eye reappeared. He looked back at me.

"Where is Orihime Inoue now?" he asked.

I told him that she was in the dining area and he nodded.

"And number 6?"

"I have not seen him since the incident." I responded.

Lord Aizen nodded then turned to look out the window at the moon.

"We should get going. Dinner shall be served soon" he walked pass me with a serious face. I almost showed a small smile, knowing that Grimmjow…

Would be in for it.

END OF CHAPTER 7!!!

I really liked this chapter ^^

Anyways. Please read and review ok?

COMING SOON: CHAPTER 8- Dinner with Espada


	8. Dining with Espada

Chapter 8

I sat in my seat quietly, looking around the large room.

"Hello?" my voice echoed throughout the hall. Once the sounds ceased I sighed, "Why did he leave me here? Was I really so annoying to him that he'd abandon me?" I whined in my head. "Why is Ulquiorra such a jerk?!?" I screamed. I immediately covered my mouth once I realized that I said that statement aloud. Then, as if I wasn't frazzled enough, a bell tolled, sending five booming sound waves to my eardrums. I fell to the floor right when it stopped, hitting my head (yet again) in the process.

"Ooh… my head…" I rubbed the injured spot, finding a small lump. Ouch.

I heard footsteps approaching. They sounded familiar so I immediately thought that it must be Ulquiorra coming to laugh at me.

"What's with you girl?" a familiar voice asked. I quickly stood up and leaned back against the wall defensively. Although I tried to hide it, I'm sure that my eyes were wide with fear.

"W-what do you want Grimmjow?" I whispered, not being able to raise my voice any higher.

"Dinner." He snapped back "You gonna be dessert?" he asked with a perverted grin plastered on his face. I felt sick, but I couldn't move an inch. I just stared, waiting for him to make his move.

///Ulquiorra's p.o.v. ///

I felt it. Grimmjow's spiritual pressure near hers. This filled me with that unusual feeling from earlier. Lord Aizen touched my shoulder as if to some what calm me, but his attempt failed. I attempted to walk out, but he unleashed his spiritual pressure on me, so I stopped.

"Don't do anything rash, Ulquiorra."

I said nothing.

"Do not tell me that you've developed feelings for this human." He laughed. Somewhere deep inside me, I wanted to attack him for such a comment. But I controlled myself, knowing that the only way to beat him would to go to my second form, but I must keep that secret. Then another spiritual pressure broke into Las Noches.

"He's here." I noted. The orange haired boy.

"We shall ignore him for now. He is in the farthest sector anyways. Let's go eat."

He walked past me and I followed.

///Orihime's p.o.v. ///

Grimmjow moved closer, inch by inch.

"No." I replied in a whisper. He had a look in his eyes that shook me to the core. He backed me into the wall and I was trapped.

"No? But why not? I'm betting that even your little caretaker would like it." He smirked. I wanted to scream. Scream so loud that even the dead would hear, but nothing can out. Grimmjow ran his thumb along my cheek and kissed my neck. "Just relax." He whispered in my ear. My breath caught in my throat. _"Help"_ I yelled in my head. I shut my eyes tightly as a few tears escaped. I waited, but luckily, nothing came. Actually, the exact opposite of what I expected happened. Grimmjow was somehow lifted off of me. I slowly opened my eyes.

"She's a guest. Learn some manners Grimmjow." He had Grimmjow pressed against the opposite wall.

"S-Starrk!" my joy obviously overflowing.

"Hello Ms. Inoue." He smiled, "I'm sorry for my underling's unruly behavior." His smile gleamed as he released the blue-haired Espada. Grimmjow grunted as he hit the cold floor. Starrk walked over to me and placed a hand on my shoulder. I relaxed.

"Relax. You are our guest. Please enjoy your dinner."

I nodded.

Then two more people walked into the room. Normally you'd think they'd look straight at he odd human in the room, but they didn't. They did pause their conversation and glanced over at us, but then they said, "Holy crap, Starrk isn't sleeping!"

He glared. "Orihime, these two are Yammy Rialgo and Nnoitora Jiruga. Espada's number ten and five."

I looked at them. I knew Yammy from a previous, but not pleasant, encounter. The other was new to me. I bowed a little in respect. "It's a pleasure to meet you both." I smiled.

"Ditto." The large dark Espada said; he didn't seem to remember me. Nnoitora looked over at Grimmjow and laughed. "Dammit Grimmjow. Don't you know anything?" he walked over to the fallen man and smirked as he knelt closer to him. "Idiot."

At that moment a chime sounded and everything began. The Espada began coming in one after the other. Starrk told me each of their names as they entered.

"Barragan Luisenbam, number two. Aaroniero Anuruerie, number nine. Zommiari Leroux, number seven. Szayel Aporro Granz, number eight. And Tia Harribel, number three." He told me. My head was spinning but I noticed someone was missing.

"Where's Ulquiorra?" I asked as everyone sat down. Starrk then reassured me the he would be here and I nodded.

"Uh…where should I sit?"

Starrk laughed, I blushed. "You sit here." He put me in a chair at the end of the table with an empty chair to either side of me. I sat patiently... very patiently.

~groooooooowl~ I blushed bright red.

"I'm so hungry." I whined to myself. Then the doors opened again. Four people entered the room. The first was Ulquiorra. I smiled widely at him although I knew that I wouldn't get any acknowledgement from him. Then, Capitan Aizen entered with two more people behind him. Ulquiorra stood to the side with his eyes shut, as if he were thinking. Aizen looked at me. "Ah Orihime, I'm glad that you decided to join us this evening."

I smiled at him, a fake, but believable smile. "Wouldn't miss it for the world."

He smiled also. "Very good." He murmured. "this is Kaname Tōsen and Gin Ichimaru. I'm sure you remember them as you did me." I nodded. Although I never really talked to them, I had seen them around the Soul Society once in a while. I stood and bowed to them. "It's a pleasure to meet you two." I said. Gin smiled and Kaname left his visage blank.

"Let's be seated."

Kaname sat to the right of Aizen and Gin to the left. While, surprisingly, Ulquiorra sat next to me, but I just brushed it off as him watching over me again. I didn't mind having "he who never speaks" next to me, or even having "mister evil smiles" at my right hand… that was until I looked up and saw that Grimmjow decided to sit across the table from me. I shuddered.

///Author' p.o.v. ///

Cause and effect and cause and effect and cause and, you guessed it, effect.

Grimmjow looks up (cause) which makes Orihime look down (effect) which makes Ulquiorra look up (cause) which makes Grimmjow growl (effect) which makes Aizen look up (cause) which makes everyone stare at Orihime, Ulquiorra, and Grimmjow (effect).

"Something wrong you three?" Aizen asked.

Orihime looked up and blushed.

"I can explain it to you Lord Aizen." The eye-patched Espada said. Grimmjow and Ulquiorra continued their staring contest and Orihime looked over at Nnoitora.

Aizen also looked at him. "Please do explain number five."

Nnoitora sat back in his chair. "It's simple really. There's a love triangle. Between Ulquiorra, Grimmjow, and Ms. Orihime." He told.

~SILENCE~

"Is that so? Ulquiorra?" he shifted his eyes to the black haired Arrancar next to Orihime. He didn't move his stare and inch.

"Grimmjow?" He then said. The one with blue hair didn't look up, but he let out a ferocious growl. Orihime looked down further. Aizen then looked at the human.

"Who would you prefer?" he asked. Orihime blushed. "Oh… um…" I started.

Everyone in the room stared at her except Ulquiorra and Grimmjow.

She twiddled her thumbs as she spoke. "Well… Ulquiorra is nicer to me than Grimmjow." She confessed.

Aizen stared, "Is that so?" he mumbled into his hands. "Then let it be known from this day forth that Orihime Inoue belongs to Ulquiorra Cifer."

Everyone froze and looked at the leader. Well everyone except Ulquiorra. Even Grimmjow broke his gaze. Orihime became beet red with embarrassment. "W-what?" she yelled.

"All interactions with Ms. Orihime must be in the presence of either Ulquiorra or myself." He told them.

"Alright." The fifth Espada said.

"I thought it was that way already." Yammy commented.

"Good. Now that that's settled, we can eat." As he said this, different Arrancars entered with trays of food. They placed one tray in front of each person and once they put the final tray in front of Aizen, everyone began eating. Orihime poked around most of her food, appetite gone after that announcement. She looked at Ulquiorra out of her peripheral vision. He ate slowly in a somewhat smooth fashion. Then she glanced at Grimmjow, who was eating as if his life depended on it but the food wouldn't go down fast enough. Orihime scoffed. "At least I'm being paired with a decent person." She thought.

Ulquiorra looked over at her. "Eat." He told her.

She looked up at him then shook her head. "I'm not hungry." She replied sullenly.

Ulquiorra took another bite of his own food. "Either you eat on your own or be forcefully fed." He told her. She groaned. Those options didn't give too much room for escape. She reluctantly picked up her fork, stabbed a piece if what she thought was food, and ate it. After chewing a few times, she swallowed it, with a disgusted look on her face.

"That's gross." She said as she pushed the plate away. "I'd rather have an I.V. than eat that crap." She told him.

The fourth Espada sighed. "So be it."

Aizen, after completing his meal, pushed his plate away and cleared his throat. "Now, down to business."

Orihime looked up and saw that there was now a hologram in the center of the table.

"Although later that previously expected, they have come. There are only three of them." Aizen began.

The hologram showed three people running.

"There is Uryū Ishida, Yasutora Sado, and ofcourse Ichigo Kurosaki." He stated. Orihime's eyes widened as the faces of each of her friends appeared as they were named. She wanted to speak, but the look she received from Ulquiorra told her she should stay quiet.

"What would you like for us to do about intruders?" Starrk asked.

Aizen smirked. "We do nothing. Wait patiently until they come to us." Everyone nodded. "I want everyone to go about their day as if they were not here. But, if one were to confront you, annihilate them."

The shock was obvious in Orihime's face. Aizen, Ichimaru, and Tōsen all exited the dining hall, followed by the remainder of the Espada.

"Let's go." Ulquiorra said in a monotone voice, but the human girl didn't move. Ulquiorra told her again and again received no response. Beginning to become frustrated, he picked the girl up, throwing her over his shoulder.

"H-hey!" she yelled. He ignored her noise and walked out of the dining hall area and down one of the long hallways. Eventually, Orihime gave up on struggling. Ulquiorra sighed.

"Did you not think that they would come for you?" Orihime didn't answer.

"I asked you a question. I expect an answer."

"…. I didn't want them to come." She told him.

"Why is that?" he asked to keep her talking.

She shrugged, "I don't want them getting hurt because of me." She sounded like she was crying. The Espada put her own and looked at her. She was crying. Hot tears slid down her face, dripping onto her breasts like snowflakes hitting the Earth. Ulquiorra didn't know what to do, or how to consol her.

"Stop crying" he told her in a cold voice. Orihime looked up at him with her red puffy eyes then ran away. She didn't want him to se her like that.

She didn't know where she was going, or when she should turn around, or even if someone was following her. She just needed to run. She ran straight, only turning on dead ends, but then she ran into something. Someone. She landed on the floor.

"Ouch"

END OF CHAPTER 8 DINING WITH ESPADA

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I'm sooo sorry for taking such a long time to update this story, but I had exams then I god grounded so I had my computer taken from me. but I have it now so I shall keep updating!!!

Coming soon- chapter 10 Ichigo


	9. Ichigo

**I'm sorry for taking so long not update, but some stuff has happened, one thing led to another and I ended up needing a new computer. But now I will update frequently. I've had plenty of time to think of what will come in the next few chapters. Thank you for the reviews from previous chapters and thank you for reading my story in the first place. This story would be nothing with out people to read it.**

** Xoxo, wolfie204**

Chapter 9

"Ouch"

"Oh…. What did I run into this time?" she asked herself.

Orihime looked up at the object he hit, expecting to see a door, or a wall, but she actually didn't find anything.

"That's weird. I could've sworn that I ran into a wall…" she looked above her, then to her left, then her right. Nothing. Suddenly she heard a muffled sound. She looked in the direction of the noise and saw a certain orange haired boy holding his head.

"Ow, Ow, Ow! What the hell was that?" he yelled.

Orihime looked up at him as a smile began to grow on her face. She did come to save her.

"I-Ichigo!"

The soul-reaper looked up at her.

"Orihime? W-why are you here?"

She looked at him confused, "What do you mean 'why am I here?' I was kidnapped remember?"

Ichigo shook his head. "I mean, why are you here in the hallway, alone? I thought you where their prisoner."

Orihime thought about what he said and laughed once she finally knew what he was talking about. Ichigo gave her an obviously confused look.

"Oh no no. They've actually been very nice to me. Well, besides the kidnapping of course. But, Ulquiorra has been watching over me so I haven't been hurt at all. The soul-reaper looked at her in disbelief.

"Wait, so….who's this Ulq_whatever person?" he asked.

Just then, the fourth Espada entered the hallway in between the two. Ichigo was on his feet in seconds and was a few yards away.

"You…." Ichigo growled.

Ulquiorra stared at Ichigo with no emotion.

"This is Ulquiorra, Ichigo."

Ichigo's eyes don't leave the Espada for a second. "How can you even stand to be around this monster Orihime?"

The Espada silently took one hand out of his pocket and pointed it at the soul-reaper. (A/N: this could be a perfect random dancing moment!)

Without saying a word, he shot a Bala at him. Orihime screamed. Ichigo dodged the ray by mere millimeters, although it did burn off part of his sleeve. Ulquiorra turned to face Ichigo, completely keeping Orihime out of the view of the intruder.

"Orihime. This thing… Do you realize what he will do to you once Aizen has no use for you?" he asked her. "he'll kill you! This thing has no emotions, he wont bear any guilt after killing you. Yet you continue to stay with him?" his voice was beginning to sound accusing. How could she do anything but stay with the Arrancars? She had no way out, and even if she did try to escape, she'd get caught again and maybe even killed sooner than planned, that's what she always thought. Orihime was about to verbally defend herself when she noticed, he was actually kind of right. Aizen may not actually kill her since he needed her power, and if he found her after she had run away, he would just imprison her again. So why didn't she try escaping? Oh that's right; SHE DOESN'T KNOW THE WAY OUT!

"I have no orders to harm the human." Ulquiorra stated. Orihime smiled.

"See? He wouldn't hurt me. Ichigo please, can't we just talk this out in my room?" she pleaded.

Once again, Ichigo looked at her, confused. "Y-your room?"

"Yeah!" she looked up at Ulquiorra. "Can he?" she asked as if she were a child.

"…Lord Aizen will not be pleased." He told her as he slid his hand back into his pocket. She smiled "So it's settled then. To my room!" she bounced up and began walking towards an exit. She suddenly stopped and turned around. "Uh…Ulquiorra…. Where is my room again?" she asked. Ulquiorra turned and began walking in the correct direction. Orihime grabbed Ichigo's hand and followed her caretaker.

They walked the hallowed halls quietly for a while, until the silence became to much for Ichigo to bear.

"Hey, Orihime" he whispered to her.

"Hm?"  
"What's wrong with that guy?" he asked as he pointed at Ulquiorra's back.

"Nothing. He's actually a really nice person. I just think he just has anger issues from time to time." She told him quietly.

"You should know by now that I can hear every word you say, little girl." The Espada told her. She stuck her tongue out at him.

"_Little girl?" Ichigo repeated in his head._

Once they entered the room, Orihime and Ichigo sat a small table across from each other. Ulquiorra stood behind Orihime.

"Okay… so where to begin." She thought out loud to herself.

"how about you explain why this thing is still here" Ichigo said as he glared at Ulquiorra.

Orihime turned to see what he was talking about.

"Oh, he's kinda like my bodyguard. He's just here to protect me." She told the orange haired boy.

Ichigo scoffed. "I can protect you while I'm here. There's no need for him to stay."

Ulquiorra looked down at Ichigo. "I'm here because you are here."

The soul-reaper became defensive. "Look, if you want a fight then bring it on." He taunted. Ulquiorra shifted his position to fully face Ichigo as Orihime stood up.

"That's enough you two!" she said. She turned to Ulquiorra. "he's my friend, so please don't hurt him." Ulquiorra didn't respond, but he didn't seem hostile so Orihime relaxed, then she turned to Ichigo.

"Ichigo, please don't fight him. I trust him, he would never hurt me."

Ichigo turned his head, "Fine."

Orihime smiled.

**////Ulquiorra P.O.V////**

"_She said it, she trusts me" he told himself. "Lord Aizen will be very pleased."_

I continued to listen to and watch their conversation.

"So… how did you get here?" the girl asked.

"Urahara helped me. Uryu and Chad are also here."

"Yeah, I know-" she began.

"You do? How?"

"Everyone in Las Noches has been aware of your presence since your arrival." I told him.

He glared at me. The girl calmed him.

"It's okay Ichigo. You're here now so that's all that matters." She told him. He sighed.

"Alright, are you ready to go?" he asked her. She gave him a confused look.

"Go? Go where?" she asked.

"Home of course. Back to Karakura Town." He said with a smile.

That's when I knew I would have to intervene.

"She may not leave." I told him plainly.

"The, says who?" he challenged.

"Until Lord Aizen has no further use for the human, she must remain here."

Orihime looked down. The soul-reaper stood up.

"And who's gonna stop me if I tak her the same you took her from us?"

I looked at him. "I will."

**///Author P.O.V///**

Ichigo drew his sword and his spirit energy began to flow out. Ulquiorra instantly moved Orihime out of the way. She argued with him that he should not hurt Ichigo, but he would not listen.

"Just stay out of the way, unless you want to die as well." He warned her.

He faced Ichigo again, "I've already given you an extra chance to live, but you obviously would rather die." The Espada told him.

Orihime's eyes widened. She tried to speak, to yell at them to not fight, but nothing came out.

"Ha, you're little blue-haired friend couldn't kill me, what makes you think that you can?" Ichigo challenged.

Ulquiorra removed his hand from his pocket. "Grimmjow is far below me." he pointed his finger at the soul-reaper. Orihime's heart throbbed. She knew what was coming. The last lime she saw this attack… he was about to kill Grimmjow at point blank range, with a Cero.

"We do not compare." He told Ichigo.

Frightened beyond belief, Orihime subconsciously sent a large, thick barrier between the two, right as the Cero was sent. The barrier absorbed the shot then crumbled. Ulquiorra looked over at her.

"Do not interfere." He told her in a colder than usual voice.

Although she was scared out of her mind, she shook her head.

"I wont let you hurt him." She yelled.

Ulquiorra did not like having the human talk back to him, but he was surprised when she did.

"And if I do?" he challenged her.

She closed her eyes to think. "If you do then I'll kill myself."

Ichigo froze in shock.

"I cannot allow you to do that." The Espada told her.

"Then don't harm him, and take me to Aizen."

Ulquiorra closed his eyes and put his hand back into his waiting pocket.

"Our battle shall have to wait, soul-reaper." he said, looking to Ichigo.

The Espada walked out of the room with Orihime close behind, leaving Ichigo alone.

"H-hey!" he yelled as he ran after the duo. Due to Orihime's constant outpour of spirit energy, he caught up to them just as they reached Aizen's throne room.

Ulquiorra opened the door and Orihime entered. The Espada followed her in, then Ichigo.

Lord Aizen was sitting on his throne with Tosen and Ichimaru leaning on opposite sides of the structure.

Ulquiorra bowed and quickly showed Lord Aizen the situation through his all seeing eye.

"I see." Aizen murmured. "To what do I owe this visit to, Miss Orihime Inoue?" he asked in his smooth voice.

"I have a demand." She announced confidently.

Gin Ichimaru smirked, holding in a laugh.

"A demand? Is that so."

Orihime nodded.

Aizen sat back in his seat. "Please proceed."

Orihime looked up at him with stern eyes. "Let me go back to the human world. Today." She said.

This time, Ichimaru could not contain his laughter. Ignoring the sounds, Aizen assessed the situation.

"I cannot allow that." He told her.

"Yes you can, if Ulquiorra comes with me."

Ichigo, who had been giving Aizen a death stare while clutching his sword the whole time, looked at Orihime with wide eyes.

Aizen smiled. "And if this demand is not met?" he asked.

"Then I'll kill myself, and the Hyokyoku will remain dormant."

Aizen nodded. "So be it. Today you shall return to the human world, Ulquiorra shall go along with you." He looked at his most trusted Espada. "I expect daily reports." Ulquiorra nodded. Orihime smiled. "I'll make sure none of my friends hurt him." She said and turned to Ichigo. "Right?"

Ichigo was in some sort of shocked state, but he snapped out of it once he heard her talking to him. "I-if that's what you want."

Orihime nodded. "It is."

"As soon as you are ready, you may leave." Aizen told them.

Orihime smiled and thanked him then turned and left. Ulquiorra and Ichigo followed.

"This is awesome! I finally get to go home and see my friends." She celebrated. "this works out perfectly since I have an extra room at home. Oh! I'll have to enroll him in school with us." She said, making her plans.

"Wait! He's going to LIVE with you?" Ichigo yelled.

"Well yeah. Where else can he go?" she asked.

"The street!"

Orihime glared. "I trust him, so he's living at my house."

"But you're a girl! He's a guy!"

"So you're saying that he can't stay with me, but Rukia can live with you, in your room? At least I'm giving him a separate room."

Ichigo didn't know what to say.

"So it's final. Ulquiorra will live with me and go to our school starting tomorrow. She announced. She looked at the Espada.

"Aren't you excited?"

Ulquiorra sighed.

"Just call me when you are ready to leave." He said as he walked down a different hallway then disappeared.

Orihime sighed, as did Ichigo.

"I better go tell Chad and Uryu before they get into too much trouble.' He told Orihime.

"O-okay. I'll go get packed."

The two parted ways and Orihime went into her room and smiled.

"I'm finally going home."

**END CHAPETER 9**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!. And if u have ideas of what you think should happen next, please tell me. I love hearing and adding new ideas.**

**Coming soon, chapter 10, Homecoming**


	10. Homecoming

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS, TITE KUBO DOES!

Chapter 10

I packed all of my things with a huge smile on my face. I would finally be able to sleep in my own bed again, look at Sora's picture, go to school with my friends…I'm so excited! There was a knock on the door.

"Come in." I told the knocker. Ulquiorra entered the room.

"Are you ready to leave?" he asked.

I nodded "Ichigo, Chad, and Uryu have already left." I told him. He told me that he was already aware of that fact.

"_Why can't you just say ok or act like you didn't know for once?" _ I thought to myself. I stood, holding a bag with the clothes that I arrived in weighing it down.

"Let's go!" I said as I walked past him, and then paused. "Uh… how do we get back?" I asked him.

He walked past me and told me to follow, so I did. Although I thought that the order was kinda rude. We ended up leaving the same way we came, and once again there was little to no conversation. We landed back in the training area below Urahara's shop. I almost cried and hugged Ulquiorra, but I gave that a second thought. I looked around, hoping that nothing would vanish like it would in a beautiful dream that you wake up in the middle of. Then, there was an explosion.

Ulquiorra shielded me. _"He's really going to take this guard thing seriously." _ I thought to myself.

The smoke cleared away and a white haired little boy appeared before us with his zanpakto aimed at the Espada's neck.

"Why are you here?" the young boy growled. I looked around my caretaker after recognizing the voice.

"Toushiro!" I said excitement obvious in my voice.

He turned to look at me but I hugged him before he got the chance to move.

"It's Captain Hitsugaya." He snapped as he put his sword away.

"Oh, sorry Captain Hitsugaya."

The captain was about to say something else, but was promptly interrupted.

"Ooooooorihimeeeee!"

Three things happened at once.

Rangiku Masumoto was hugging me.

Ulquiorra had his sword around Rangiku's neck.

Captain Hitsugaya had his sword.

Now, I wanted to hug Rangiku back, but something told me that there were more pressing matters at hand.

"No no no no no! Don't attack her, she's my friend." I told the Espada. "Please put your sword away, both of you." I said, now speaking to both parties. I shot a glare Ulquiorra when he did not comply. Then he sighed and put his weapon back into its sheath. I looked at Toushi- I mean, Captain Hitsugaya, and he nodded at me and also put his sword away.

I sighed in relief. "Ichigo was supposed to tell you we were coming. Didn't he tell you anything?"

Rangiku shook her head. "Well, he told us that you were coming back today, but he didn't say anything about this guy." The lieutenant looked up and down Ulquiorra's body. "By the way Orihime, who is this guy?"

"Oh! This is Ulquiorra. He's sort of like my bodyguard now." I told them. "So no attacking him, okay?"

The young captain glared in disapproval. "You do realize he's an Arrancar correct."

I shook my head. "I don't care. No attacking."

They both nodded.

"So is he going to go to school with us?" Rangiku asked, still leaning on me.

"Yep. He's going to live with me to."

Rangiku's eyes widened. "You mean we're going to be living with a guy?"

I nodded as Rangiku's mouth twisted into a sneaky smile as she turned to look at her captain. "Ya'know captain, maybe you should stay with us too, instead of sleeping on the roof."

Toushiro shook his head. "That will never happen."

Rangiku shrugged. "Oh well, two girls and one guy then."

I wiggled out of Rangiku's grip, and took a deep breath.

"Okay, well I'm going home now." I took Ulquiorra's hand and led him up the stairs to the shop.

I slowly lifted the hidden door. And once the coast was clear, we emerged.

"Oh, Orihime, welcome back. Who's your friend?" Urahara asked with a smile. I waved at him. "Hello Mr. Urahara. This is Ulquiorra." I told him. He eyed Ulquiorra, hiding his mouth behind his fan.

"You're the Espada from the park. Interesting." He said in a cold voice. I froze a little then his mouth burst into a smile. "You can honestly befriend anyone Orihime. Just don't do anything too crazy."

I blushed as he walked away. "I…um…" I looked at Ulquiorra out of the corner of my eye. Nothing. I sighed in relief. Maybe he didn't understand the meaning behind what he said.

"Let's go." I told him as I walked out. He followed obediently. We walked down the road of Karakura Town as I looked at the area this I missed so dearly. We walked past Kurosaki Clinic.

"I should…I mean we should go by there later. To make sure Ichigo's okay."

I think he nodded, but it was so slight that it was very hard to tell. I looked up at the sky as we walked up to my house.

I searched my pockets for my key, and once I found it I opened the door to my old life.

Everything was the same. I walked in and laid on the couch. Everything smelled the same too. Ulquiorra cleared his throat to get my attention, ending my reminiscing time.

"Oh sorry." I got up. "I'll show you to my brother's room. That's where you'll stay."

The Espada silently nodded, he obviously noticed how awkward this seemed. I walked him to Sora's room and laid on the bed, trying to smell the last remaining traces of my deceased brother's scent. Ulquiorra simply stood and looked around. The silence was unbearable.

"Hey Ulquiorra…"

"Hm?"

I sat up on the bed and faced him.

"Why are you always so quiet?" I asked.

He looked at me as if the answer was obvious.

"I only speak when necessary." He told me. I nearly laughed.

"Is that what Aizen told you to do?"

"Yes." He replied. "And Lord Aizen's word is final."

I shook my head. "Not anymore. You're in my world now mister and you have to live by human teenage rules."

He just stared back which lead me to believe that hi had no idea of what I was talking about.

"Okay! Time for a crash course on how to be human."

I went to the computer desk and pulled out a pen and paper.

"Rule #1: Talk. You have to engage yourself in conversations with other people from time to time. Ask questions but don't be too nosey." I was writing the rules as I said them.

"Rule #2: no talking about Arrancars, Espada, Soul-reapers, ect. Normal people don't know anything about that so they'll just think youre psycho.

Rule #3: No, absolutely NO ATTACKING PEOPLE!

Rule #4:You have to eat, sleep, and have a cell phone at all times. I'll get you one later." I took a deep breath. "So do you understand the basics?"

"Yeah."

I smiled. "Great! Now let's go get you a cell and enroll you in Karakura High." I stood and put the rules on the desk.

"Let's get you some new clothes too." I took his hand leading him back outside.

"What wrong with what I have on now?" he asked. I looked up at his Arrancar uniform, the looked over at some guys out walking down the street in casual clothes.

"No human would wear something like that unless they were forced." I glared.

We walked down the road silently for a while until I realized something.

"You don't have any family do you?" I asked.

"I have no need for one." He told me.

I sighed. "Okay, for now we are close family friends. Your parents sent you here for school and you live with me. Okay?"

He nodded. Im so sick of him nodding his damn head. We walked went to the school and easily enrolled him into all of my classes, we even picked up a cell phone on the way. He didn't mess around with it lke a normal teenager would, he just took it and put it in his pocket. Then we walked to the clothing store. And I immediately pushed him to the men's section. I pulled out some shirts that I thought would look good on him and pushed them into his arms.

"Go try these on." I told him as I led him to the changing room. "Show me when you put them on so I know what it looks like."

He simply said ok and stepped in.

I sat on the couch outside to wait. I looked around and noticed how I stood out a little. A high school girl sitting outside of the men's changing rooms. It's a little awkward.

"Don't take too long Ulquiorra."

Right as I said that, he came out. He was wearing a plain black v-neck and black jeans. Even though the outfit was simple, it really fit him. I smiled.

"That's perfect! Now go try on the next one." I said as I pushed him back in. I heard the door click close so I sat down again. This time he came out wearing the school uniform. Who could've guessed that someone could actually make this uniform look good? Besides Ichigo that is.

"Yay it fits! Now try one more on so we can go."

He turned and went back in a final time. I swung my legs back and forth as he changed.

Two girls that I've seen around school walked in gossiping loudly.

"Did you see that guy?" the first one asked.

"Yes! He was wearing the school uniform right?"

"Yeah but I've never seen him around school before though."

"He's probably new. Maybe we should offer to give him a tour around school and town ."

The two girls giggled and I rolled my eyes. Just as they finished their discussion, the teal-eyed Espada emerged from the dressing room wearing a black jacket, a green v-neck and black pants. For a quick minute, I ignored the girls and focused on him.

"That looks awesome! I really do have a great fashion sense." I told myself out loud. He looked like he was about to slip a smile, but then he heard the gossiping girls again.

"Who's that girl?" the first one asked.

"I think that's Orihime Inoue." He friend replied.

I smiled. Atleast they know my name.

The first girl gasped at my name. "Oh it's her! But that's not Sora."

"No" she said while shaking her head "Sora died a few years ago remember?"

She nodded, understanding. "But… that's not her…boyfriend… is it?" she asked, nearly heartbroken.

"I don't think so, she likes Ichigo."

My face dropped. Not because of being reminded of Sora, but the fact that I'm kind of, sort of, a little bit attracted to Ulquiorra and theyre out here saying infront of him that I like Ichigo. I looked at Ulquiorra stoic face then glared at the girls. Hwo dare they embarrass me like that? I don't even know who they are!

"Ulquiorra?" I whispered.

He looked down at me, which is when I noticed how close we were. Then, my body acted on it's own. Next thing I knew, my lips were pressed to his.

OMG my first kiss…was with an Espada…

With the enemy…

Ichigo will be very upset….

**END CHAPTER 10: HOMECOMING**

**So I know that the end was kinda corny but I had a pretty bad writers block when doing this. But don't worry, it shall get better!**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**


	11. DEAR READERS

_**DEAR READERS,**_

_ I know that I cant force everyone to like or read my story, and I cant force anyone to write a review, but seriously, the lack of interest is bothering me. I do see how many people read my story and im extremely grateful for that, bit the reviews are what keep me going. If I don't have enough, I'll probably stop writing. So please please please read AND REVIEW. It's not that hard. Just read the story then press the little button at the bottom that says review. I'd love to hear from everyone that reads. I want opinions, critics and suggestions. Please don't let me down._

_ Xoxo Wolfie_204 oxoX_


	12. Part 1: Dear Diary

Chapter 11

Part 1

_Dear Diary,_

_ So much has happened today. First of all I finally got to return home. Even though I seems like I was only in Hueco Mundo for a day or two to me, I was actually gone for a few weeks! Ugh… just thinking about all of the school work I missed is scaring me, and all of my friends that were wondering where I was…_

Orihime sighs and shakes her head.

_School tomorrow will not be pleasant… but back to today. The Espada named Ulquiorra came back with me, well that was the only way they would let me come home, but it's not that bad, he just doesn't talk much. But since he has this "I don't care, don't talk to me" kind of personality (at least that's what it seems like to me), I had to get him to act a little more human. First we came home. Oh I missed this place so much. It's so much better than the room they kept me in in Las Noches. I really appreciate this place now. Back to what I was saying, we went home, then to the school to enroll him. It was strange, apparently he had already been enrolled. That's probably Captain Aizen's doing but what ever. It made my life easier._

_Then we went to the store. Oh, I got him a really cool new cell phone. It's the latest model and I'm sure everyone will want it, but he didn't even notice! He just said than sans slipped it into his pocket. Wouldn't a normal person start playing around with it and try to figure out how to work it like, IMMEDIATELY? But not him. _

She sighed again.

_Then we went to the store. I just had to get him new clothes so he could fit in (even if only alittle). I had to get him something besides that white coat to wear. And I did. I must say, I have very good fashion sense! Everything that he tried on was PERFECT! But while he was changing, these two girls from school were talking about Ulquiorra like he was candy for them to eat. I mean it was obnoxious and loud and just… gross._

_But at first they thought he was my boyfriend since I was helping him buy clothes and stuff, but then one of them was like "no, he cant be. She like ICHIGO" I was mortified. And to tell you the truth, I'm not all that into Ichigo anymore. She seems to like Rukia a lot more so I guess I just got tired of trying to get him to like me as more than a friend. But now I'm kinda…sort of…a little bit…maybe starting to like Ulquiorra. But I don't really now if I like him like him or if I'm just saying I do because he's safe. Like he wont date anyone around here and we technically already live together. Before I used to think that he would be the worst person in the world. The way he hurt my friends in the park with Yammy, and when he kidnapped me. But he honestly isn't that bad. He protects me and keeps me safe. So why shouldn't I like him? Oh yeah, because he's an Espada! But I did something today that I'm sure will get me in a lot of trouble with a lot of people, mainly Ichigo, Aizen and Ulquiorra. I kissed him. Not Ichigo, Ulquiorra. I don't really know why I did it, but I did. The girls gasped when they saw. (I have to admit, that was funny), but after I pulled back, I had to tell him to smile. He didn't even move at first. No reaction at all. (That may be a good thing because he probably could've killed me.) he showed no smile, but his face didn't seem as stoic as it usually did, so I held his hand, paid for the clothes and we walked out of the store as a "couple". Although as we walked, he told me that I had some explaining to do._

She swallowed hard.

_We haven't talked yet…_

She sighed.

_Well I guess I should go on my own rather than have him come get me._

_Wish me luck,_

_ Orihime _

**END OF CHAPTER 11 PART 1: DEAR DIARY.**

**This was actually kind of fun. I got to really get into her head and think like she did. But up next is part two, I hope you like it.**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**


	13. Part 2: The Talk

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW AFTER YOU READ!**

Chapter 11

Part 2

I put my diary in between my mattresses and silently snuck out of my room. I was so nervous. I had never kissed anyone before so I didn't really know what consequences would come, especially when they come from Ulquiorra. I tiptoed to the bathroom and wet my face.

"I can do this." I told myself in the mirror.

What's the worst that can happen? He rejects me, kills me, returns to Hueco Mundo and he and Aizen destroy Karakura Town all because I couldn't control my lips?

I splashed my face again.

"No. that wont happen…"

I left the bathroom just as silently as I entered it.

"_It's so quiet…maybe he's already asleep"_ I thought to myself.

"_If he's already sleeping then there is no need to wake him up just to explain that. I just had to take a peek to make sure, then I'm free!"_

I slowly inched my way up to Sora- I mean, Ulquiorra's room door. What should've happened was, I quietly lean into the room, see him sleeping peacefully, then I'd smile and go back to my room. But that's not what happened. In reality, I quietly leaned my head into the doorway to see Ulquiorra, just standing there, and staring right back at me. I quickly backed away.

"What are you ding?" he asked me. I held my chest as if my heart was about to jump out of it if I didn't.

"N-nothing."

I quickly stood up and brushed myself off.

"I-I didn't think that you were still awake." I told him truthfully.

He gave me a some what suspicious look and I gave him a reasoning smile.

"We still need to talk." He replied as he stepped aside for me to enter the room. I went in without looking at him and laid on the bed. He closed the door and leaned against it, then for a while, we were silent… very silent.

"Explain." He said in a cold voice.

I flinched.

"…well…I don't know how to start." I told him.

He shrugged. "Then I'll wait until you do."

I looked around for an emergency escape. There was only one, and he was leaning against it. I sighed.

"Ok… I'm sorry for kissing you. I just wanted those girls to stop talking about you like you were theirs. I got jealous. It wont happen again…" I couldn't look into his eyes, so I covered my face with the pillow. Once again, he was silent.

"Oh!" I popped up.

"But since you're trying to blend in and all, you should find yourself a girlfriend. Like, someone to kiss and hug and protect while you're here. But it has to be someone you like. Unless you just want girls to throw themselves at you everyday instead."

I looked at him. He was jut staring out, not at anything in particular, then he looked back at me.

"You should go to sleep." He told me. I nodded and got up. As I walked past him I told him. "I'd be happy if you chose me to be your girlfriend…but I wont be upset if you don't."

He didn't move or change his expressionless face, so I walked to my room.

I laid on my bed…

closed my eyes…

and mentally kicked myself…

for sounding so desperate...

**END OF CHAPTER 11 PART 2: THE TALK.**

**Soooooo… did you like it? I know it was short, but I still think it turned out pretty good. This ended their first day back in Karakura Town and next they'll be going to school. (yay 3)**

**I cant wait until you see how orihime's friends take ulquiorra's constant presence around her. Especially look out of ichigo's, and tatsuki's reactions. Ohh but thy'll all be good. Trust me *wink wink***

**READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!**


	14. Author's Note

**Hello my faithful readers**

** Sorry for such a long wait, but I'm going through a pretty bad writer's block.**

**Maybe it's from all the exams I had to take…. I don't really know. But I promise, when I do update, it will be a nice long, interesting chapter. But if you have ideas PLEASE TELL ME! I'll listen to anything… anyways, I'll try to get the next chapter up in about a week or so. Hopefully sooner.**

**Thanks for being patient.**

_**Wolfie_204**_


	15. School

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Bleach characters. I wish I did…but I don't.**

Chapter 12

Uniform? Check.

Hair? Check.

Shoes? Check.

Backpack? Check.

Ulquiorra? Che-

I looked around for my new bodyguard, I found him leaning against the front door in his new school uniform and his cracked hollow mask.

Uh-oh… I walked over to him.

"Uh… Ulquiorra can I ask you something?"

He simply nodded.

"Um, can you take that off?" I asked as I poked the white mask on his head.

"I prefer not to." He replied.

"But you can't blend in with that on your head."

He thought about it, sighed, then took it off letting the usually hidden hair free. I smiled at his new look.

"Much better." I told him. "You hungry?"

He shook his head.

I shrugged and turned back to the kitchen. I took out a bowl and cereal, pouring some for myself.

"You sure you don't want any?" I asked again.

"Yes." Was all he said. He's so stubborn.

I poured milk into the bowl and ate my food, while he stayed by the door. I wonder when he's gonna start acting human… hopefully he'll start before we get to school, or when we get there.

I looked at the clock. 8:15 a.m. time to get going.

I quickly drank the milk and put the bowl in the sink.

"Ready to go?" I asked, even tough I knew the answer.

He opened the door for me, to answer the question. I grabbed my bag and went outside. He silently followed, closing the door behind him. I waited for him on the sidewalk, and once he caught up, we started walking. At first everything was quiet, it's a fifteen minute walk. I don't want to spend it in silence.

"So…" I said trying to start a conversation. He did nothing in return.

"Hellooooo?"I said getting louder. Again, he ignored me.

Aggravated, I stepped in front of him, blocking his oath, forcing him to stop. He looked down at me with what almost seemed like a glare. I ignored it.

"Remember when I told you to start acting human? When are you gonna start?"

He just stared back at me. Honestly, his stare is pretty intimidating, but I just stared back, even though I knew I wouldn't intimidate him in the least. Eventually, I gave up and sighed.

"Fine, maybe I'll just have to get Captain Aizen to order you to act human. He's the only one you ever seem to listen to." I turned and walked away, but he caught my hand as I did.

"No." he said sternly.

I tried wiggling my hand free from his grasp, but it didn't work. I knew it wouldn't, but I had to try anyways. i turned to look at him, his expression was 100% serious.

"Why not?" I asked just as sternly. "This whole scheme will be ruined if you don't act like a normal human. And you seem set against acting like it on your own. So if I have to, then I'll get you ordered to."

He looked at me for a while, like he was trying to get me to flinch or look away, but I stayed strong.

"Why does this matter to you so much?" he questioned.

"Because if this gets screwed up then we'll have to go back to Las Noches and I don't want to leave again."

He released my hand and I winced as the blood rushed painfully back into my hand.

"Let's go." He told me. I looked suspiciously at him and to my surprised, he showed a small smile. I knew that I've been asking him to act human, but I never thought that he'd smile. It was a little strange, but I knew I could get used to it. I smiled back.

We walked to in silence, but it wasn't the usual awkward silence, it was peaceful when we got to school, my smile immediately grew. I really did miss this place.

"Wow." I said.

Ulquiorra looked over at me. "What?"

"I just really missed this place, that's all."

When entered, no one charged at me, so I guess no one really noticed I was gone, or that I came back. I noticed some girls that I knew and began walking towards them, but the school bell tolled and they began to go inside.

"Let's go." I told Ulquiorra as I dragged him into the building. We walked together to our homeroom and just as I opened the door, everyone looked at me. Well… everyone except Ichigo that is.

Chizuru ran up to me, "Oooo-riii-hiiii-meeeeee!" she yelled as she came to hug me. Ulquiorra stepped in front of me, to keep her away, but Tatsuki pushed her back before she even got close.

"Jeez, Chizuru. Get a hold of yourself." She told her. Chizuru pouted and crossed her arms. Tatsuki turned to face me but was blocked, due to Ulquiorra being in front of me.

"W-who are you?" she asked.

"_I totally forgot. Although she usually can't see them, Tatsuki has been able to sense things like Hollows and Soul-reapers. She probably can sense something… off about Ulquiorra". _I thought to myself.

I quickly moved around him to try to distract her from the thoughts forming in her head.

"Hey Tatsuki." I said. She looked at me.

"Oh hey, Orihime. Where've you been? I haven't seen you around in a while."

"I just went to visit some family for a while." I lied as it tried to get Ulquiorra to act a little more calm.

"Cool. By the way, who's this guy?" she asked as she looked up at Ulquiorra skeptically.

"This is Ulquiorra." I told her.

I was thinking about giving him a more normal name, but I honestly couldn't think of one that fit him, besides, he probably wouldn't answer to any other name but his own.

Tatsuki gave him a cold stare, but he didn't seem to notice, or care.

"Um… I think we better get to our seats now." I said, trying to break the tension. Luck for me, Ms. Ochi walked in.

"Alright, everyone in their seats. I need to take attendance." She told everyone. I sat in my usual seat near the window. Tatsuki sat in front of me, and Ulquiorra sat in the seat beside mine.

Once everyone got settled in, the teacher began taking attendance.

"Oh, we have two new students today." She told us. "First there's Mr. Ulquiorra Cifer."

Everyone in the class turned and looked at him, well, everyone except his enemies. (which happened to be half the class)

"Hm… looks like our other new student isn't here yet." Just as she said this the door opened.

I immediately recognized the student.

"Sorry for being late." Toushiro told her.

"Late on your first day of high school." Ms. Ochi said as she shook her head. "This is Toushiro Hitsugaya. He skipped a few grades…hm…"

The class looked at her curiously.

"Our new students are so… different. I mean look at them. One has white hair, one has black hair. One's tall and the other-" she looked at Toushiro, "the other obviously is not. The only thing similar about these two are their strange eye colors." We all looked at her like she just stated the obvious, because she pretty much did. She sighed.

"Anyways, please take a seat Mr. Hitsugaya."

The young captain sat in the front row. At least he isn't all tense just because Ulquiorra's here…well, at least he isn't showing it.

"Okay, since we have two new students and four of our regulars decided to show up all on the same day, you guys get to take a placement test."

I gulped as she brought out a giant stack of papers and put them on her desk. She passed them out, the test book weighed at least a pound.

"Does everyone have a test? Alright, you may begin."

Everyone opened their books and began working. I opened mine and looked at the first question.

What is **π** to 20 decimal places?

I looked at the question… and looked… and looked… This is gonna be the hardest test of my life.

~2 hour 30 minutes later~

"Time to stop. Everyone turn in your work." The teacher announced.

Reluctantly, I turned in my work then went back to my seat to sulk.

"I'll post the results after lunch." She told us as she left.

Once she was gone, everyone relaxed, going to their own group of friends.

"Hey Orihime, we're going to lunch. You coming?" Ichigo asked

I nodded and followed him and the others to the roof, our usual lunch spot. And of course, Ulquiorra followed.

Everyone was there, but instead of felling like it was a welcome back reunion, it felt more like a meeting.

"Sorry Orihime… I bet you were expecting us to be focusing on your return," he looked at me then at Ulquiorra "but with that thing here, it's hard to do that."

I shook my head, "I wasn't expecting that at all. I knew this would happen. And I know it'll take a few days to get use to him being here, but I know you will."

He looked at me like I should've said years instead of days.

"But this is how it's gonna be, unless you want me to go back there."

He was about to say something else, then closed his mouth and continue walking. I snuck a peak at Ulquiorra, luckily he didn't seem like he was paying any attention to the conversation.

Toushiro leaned against the protective fencing, looking out towards the town. I walked over to him, "Hey Toushiro."

He turned and glared at me, "It's still Captain Hitsugaya to you."

I was a little shocked at how he reacted, he seemed so calm during class. I sighed and sat down.

"So why are you here anyways? Not to be rude or anything but why are you in high school now?"

"I've been ordered to guard you. We all have, by Head-Captain Yamamoto." He told me.

"Th-the Head- Captain?"

I he sent this much protection for me, then Captain Aizen must be planning something horrible, which means he's probably using Ulquiorra to gather information on us. I looked over at Ulquiorra. He honestly didn't look like he was planning anything, he didn't even seem to care. Maybe they just don't trust him yet, I'm sure that in time the amount of protection will die down.

"I really don't need all of this protection. You guys should be focusing on getting the Hyokyoku back. Beside, Ulquiorra's here to protect me already, so having u you guys here will just be pointless." I explained."With the Espada here, this is currently our top priority. You may not agree with our plans, but no choice but to go along with it." The young captain told me.

I nodded and decided to change the subject.

"Okay so did I miss anything while I was gone?"

They all shook their heads, "Just a bunch of hollows." Renji informed me.

I sighed _"Good. So there were no serious battles."_

"So, Orihime, tell us about your new friend." Rangiku said as she looked up and down Ulquiorra's body. I looked over at him too, his stoic expression still on his face. "This is Ulquiorra. He has black hair, green eyes-"

"I know what he looks like, I wanna know what his personality is like."

"Oh!" I sad, realizing what she was talking about. "He can be nice when he wants to be. He's actually a pretty decent person." I stopped and blushed. I 've had these feelings inside of me this whole time with no one to tell them to, but I needed to remember that the subject of my conversation is standing right behind me. "but," I started again, back on topic. "he can be extremely mean…" I looked away, recalling how he was when we were training in Hueco Mundo. "But it's ok now, he's changing." I smiled and opened my lunch box, removing six perfectly made rice balls. I ate the first, happy to have something on my stomach.

"Would you like one Ulquiorra? They're really good." I offered, he just shook his head no.

"Okay, let me re-phrase that. Eat this." I handed him one. "You didn't eat any breakfast, so now I'm forcing you to have lunch." He reluctantly ate it. I was going to ask him if he lied it, but I decided to let it go for today.

"So... him being here with you probably means that you'll eventually be taken back to Hueco Mundo, right?" Chad noted. I nodded.

"When?" Uryu said, finally stepping in. "Um…when he wants me wake up the Hyokyoku, which I think he said was in about a year."

"Then we have a year to prepare." Ichigo told everyone. "We can't take that lightly." They all looked at him and nodded. Luckily, to break the tension, the bell rang, ending the lunch hour. I packed everything up as everyone began returning to class. Ulquiorra walked with me and as we approached the building, I spotted Tatsuki.

"Tatsuki!"

She turned to see where and who the call came from and smiled when she saw me. "Hey Orihime."

I caught up to her with Ulquiorra not far behind. "Still doing karate practice during lunch?"

"Heh, yeah. When are you coming back out? I could use a good sparring partner." She smiled. I smiled back, "Soon, I promise. I wouldn't want to get out of shape after all."

We laughed together for a while then she looked up and noticed Ulquiorra, who was kind of hovering around me. "What's with this guy?" she asked, getting defensive. Ulquiorra must've noticed because he immediately stepped between us.

"H-he's just new here Tatsuki." I somehow managed to get between the two, making them both back off a little. "Tatsuki, this is Ulquiorra Cifer. He's the younger brother of Sora's friend and Sora told him that I anything were to happen to him that he has to protect me. I told her. I was surprised at how easily I was able it put together a lie. Tatsuki nodded in understanding.

"Okay, so he's like a bodyguard." I nodded. "Exactly!"

"And this is Tatsuki Arisawa." I told Ulquiorra. "She's one of my closest friends and she was pretty much my first bodyguard." Tatsuki shook her head. "You say that like I'm being replaced. I'll always be your bodyguard," she smirked at Ulquiorra. "I'll just have some extra help now."

I laughed, Tatsuki is so easy to get along with.

"Oh, speaking of Sora, you're probably staying home tomorrow right?" she asked, suddenly creating a somber atmosphere. I nodded, looking down.

"I could stay with you if you want."

I looked back up at her and smiled, "No, I'll be alright. I wouldn't want you skipping school just because of me." She reluctantly nodded. Then the warning bell rang.

"We should get going." I told Ulquiorra. "I'll see you later Tatsuki."

She waved us off and we returned to class. When we entered the room, everyone was crowded around the front board which means the test results were posted. My lunch mates stayed away from the crowd, quietly conversing among themselves when we walked over to them.

"Don't you guys want to know your scores?" I asked them. Ichigo shook his head, "Nah, Ms. Ochi is gonna announce the rankings anyways."

"Oh, then what are you guys doing?"

"Planning a meeting." Renji told me.

"For what?"

"To discuss our current situation."

"Okay. Well when is it?" I asked.

"Tonight." Uryu replied as he pushed up his glasses.

"Where?"

"Your house." Toushiro told me.

"Wh-what? Why my house?" I was amazed that they would even think about planning a meeting at my house without my knowing.

"You should know why by now. You house is the only place where we can safely contact the Soul Society. And Head-Captain Yamamoto wants to speak with all of us. Including the Espada."

No matter how much I wanted to tell them to pick a new place, I knew that he was right so I sighed. "Fine."

"Okay, everyone in their seats." Ms. Ochi yelled. "I need to announce the rankings." We all settled back into our seats. "Alright, once again, Uryu Ishida is ranked #1, but he shares that ranking with our new student Ulquiorra Cifer."

My jaw nearly dropped, how could he be so good at all of this? He just got here.

"Number tow goes to our other new student, Toushiro Hitsugaya, who was just one point off." She put the list down on her desk. "I'll just stop there, it should be bad enough already that you guys, minus Uryu, got outsmarted by new students, but one is young enough to be a middle schooler. Just think about that."

I glared at Ulquiorra for being so smart out the corner of my eye, then suddenly I felt it.

"H-hollow…" I whispered to myself.

I could see that Toushiro and his group had already headed out, Ichigo and Rukia weren't far behind.

I raised my hand. "Ms. Ochi I need to take Ulquiorra to the nurse. He's looking really pale."

She looked at him, "Hm… he does look pretty pale. Alright, you may go."

I quickly ran out the classroom, grabbing Ulquiorra on my way out.

"Where are we going?" he asked me.

"There's a hollow in town. We need to get rid of it before anyone gets hurt." I told him. As we ran out to the school entrance, we were met with a thick cloud of dust. Slowly, it began to rise and reveal our opponent. My eyes widened. "Th-that's a big hollow." I said as I looked up at the large masked thing in front of us.

"Menos Grande" Ulquiorra said.

I swallowed hard as I prepared to go out into the battle, but a hand stopped me. I looked back at Ulquiorra.

"Stay here. If you were to die, my mission would be considered a failure." He told me in a serious voice. Although I wanted to assist my friends in anyway possible, I consented to his order. He then walked into the battle… leaving me to watch.

**I finnaly finished chapter 12!**

**I hope you guys like it because It took a while to type due to the writers block I encountered.**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**

**More chapters to come.**


	16. Strange Feelings

Chapter 13

"Stay here" I told her. "If you were to di, my mission would be considered a failure."

She nodded. Good, that's one less human in my way. I left her at the school entrance as I walked toward the disturbance. I could see her other "companions" already struggling with the weak creature that appeared before us. Ichigo Kurosaki has already released his bankai and still thwarted off easily.

I looked up, "This is pathetic." He glared back at me.

"Look, instead of just sitting there and complaining, maybe you should help out." He yelled as he stood up.

"My mission is not to protect you, but her. I have no reason to assist since she is in no danger."

It was easy to see that I was getting under his skin, "Just do it dammit! You know damn well that that thing can turn on Orihime at any moment. Or is it me you'd rather fight? I guarantee you that you won't make it out of that fight alive."

I turned and faced him. "You think you can defeat me?" I asked.

He growled, taking my question as a challenge. Battling him would be beneficial to me. I would be able to gain more knowledge on his strange spiritual pressure changes and I'd be able to send this knowledge to Lore Aizen for later use… but due to my orders from Lord Aizen to keep the girl happy and orders from the girl to not harm any of her "friends", I am not able to do so.

He aimed his zanpakto at me, apparently forgetting about the hollow before him, but something caught my eye, causing me to take a small step back. He laughed, "Ha! Too afraid to fight." He quickly understood my actions when a fluorescent blue spear flew past his right ear, hitting the hollow and causing him to fall back.

He looked over at the boy who shot it, "Uryu what the hell was that for? You could've hit me!"

"But I didn't"

"That's not the point!"

"Anyways, we need to focus on keeping this thing from destroying the school. Your other fight can wait."

The soul reaper glared at me once more then looked back at the hollow, "Fine, but I-"

He was interrupted by a Cero shot by the hollow. The fact that this small menace has had enough time to completely charge a cero is completely ridiculous. Actually, the fact this this thing is still alive was ridiculous, and it was beginning to annoy me. Knowing Orihime, she'd probably be very upset if I let this thing kill her friends". Lord Aizen would also be disappointed if they were to die.

I walked up to the nuisance, floating up near it's chest. "Trash." I mumbled as I shot my own bala at its chest. It screamed, then disintegrated.

I descended to the ground. The small, white haired one with the white coat stared at me. He must be a captain, but there was no threat, he simply looked deep in thought. Then he called out to me, "Hey Espada."

I looked over at him, his eyes were piercing, very similar to my own. He looked me in the eye.

"We're holding a meeting at 8 p.m. so make sure you are there."

It's simple, I'll be wherever Orihime is, so if she feels as though she doesn't want to attend the meeting, then I will not attend either.

I walked over to her, she was holding our bags.

She handed one to me, "Schools pretty much over." She told me.

She pulled on my hand and began walking in the opposite direction of her home.

"I just need to pick up something before we head home." She told me, I followed quietly.

As we walked, she said nothing. Usually she at least tries to start a conversation. I didn't like the prolonged silence… I've obviously become too accustomed to her voice.

I sighed, "Where are we going?"

"A flower shop." Strange. She usually continues talking until all loose ends are tied.

"What is the matter?"

At first she didn't answer and I thought she would just ignore the question, but then she whispered, "…my heart hurts."

I nearly growled.

"Your heart? You human throw that word around so easily. It cannot be seen, therefore it does not exist." I told her.

"It does exist." She retorted.

"Oh really? If I were to crack open your skull, would I find it there? Or maybe if I ripped a hole into your chest, then I would find it."

She began to laugh and stopped walking. I looked back at her and saw a small smile on her face.

"Actually yes. If you were to rip open my chest then you would find my heart. It's been scientifically proven many times before." She continued walking. Quietly, I followed.

We walked over to a small stand covered in flowers. The woman at the stand smiled at Orihime.

"That time of year again?" she asked. Orihime nodded, causing the woman's smile to drop some. She pulled out a bundle of black and blue flowers and handed them to Orihime. She smiled.

"Thank you."

The woman smiled back. "Tell Sora that I said hello."

Orihime nodded as she walked away, again I followed, this time deciding to keep the silence as long as that smile was on her face.

No words were spoken the whole way home.

Once inside, she put the flowers in a vase then turned to me.

"We should change. That took longer that I expected and now we only have 5 minutes until the meeting." She ran upstairs without another word. Something's off about her now…but what..?

I went upstairs to the room she assigned me to and laid back on the bed.

"_Its odd…" _I thought to myself. _"Usually I enjoy the silence, but with her…it's deafening."_

I stayed there a little longer until I felt multiple spiritual pressures approaching. Orihime knocked on my door.

"You ready?" she asked as I opened the door.

"They're here" I told her.

"Okay, so let's go."

She led me to a locked room. After opening it, we entered a room with seven soul reapers, two others with even less spiritual pressure and a large screen covering the entire wall. The short, white haired one from before sat on the window sill and told everyone,

"Let's begin."

End chapter 13

**I know it's a really short chapter and I also know that I haven't updated in a year and I'm sorry about that. But I will be trying to update weekly now.**

**Things will begin to be tied together, but that doesn't mean I'm ending this soon. I've thought of many new things that can happen and turn their world upside down. I'll keep it interesting I promise**

**Thanks for reading, I'll update again soon!**

**xoxowolfie**


	17. Author's Note 2

**To My Faithful Readers:**

**I am so so so so sooo sorry for not updating in a year. I know I said I'd update weekly, but things happened and I didn't have the time.**

**I know a lot of you weren't happy to see an author's note instead of a chapter, but I swear to have a new, long, chapter up by Thursday.**

**Thank you for taking the time to read my story. **

_**XoXo, wolfie204**_


End file.
